


from the home that i've wanted to make

by gestalts



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Black Dave Strider, Cuddling, Fluff, Huddling For Warmth, Karkat's Trashy Pulp Books, M/M, Meteorstuck, POV Karkat Vantas, karkat is really just out here living his best romcom life, karkat's lovely vocabulary, outer space is Ridiculously Cold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:00:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28006566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gestalts/pseuds/gestalts
Summary: It’s cold in the meteor. Dave and Karkat manage.
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas
Comments: 5
Kudos: 27





	from the home that i've wanted to make

Here’s a fun fact: the cosmic background temperature of space was 2.7 Kelvin. Another fun fact: Karkat was hurtling through it right now on a meteor with absolutely no atmosphere shielding. The only thing keeping everyone on the meteor from freezing to death was the sheer force of the psionics propelling them, and that wasn’t the intended effect of the psionics in the first place, which just brought up the fact that they were really only being kept alive through sheer circumstance. Karkat discards that thought because there is no point whatsoever in having an existential crisis this early in the morning. Instead, he decides to do what he does best: bitch about the other thing bothering him.

“You know, with all the architectural impossibilities that the architect of this piece of shit building achieved, couldn’t they have installed proper fucking heating inside?” It was colder today, like paradox space was especially keen on creeping through the walls and getting his ass specifically. Karkat’s very tempted to just throw his hands to the air and cling to the heater Rose had alchemized -- while it did its job, it still stood no chance against the temperature of space itself.

Dave looks at him from the couch he’s settled in on. He’s cocooned himself up in his cape, kind of like some off color grub. “The only thing I agree on with you, man. I’m out here like a goddamn Animorph, except instead of an animal I’m turning into a whole block of ice.”

What the fuck was an Animorph? “What the fuck is an Animorph?”

“Bro, you don’t know what an Animorph is? Basically-”

“No, stop,” Karkat says. “I don’t want to know what an Animorph is.”

“Aw, what? Come on, you haven’t even heard the opening paragraph on my thesis on why you should totally read Animorphs, and why it’s hip with the kids.”

“I am considering. I’ve decided. No.”

“It’s about aliens,” Dave cajoles. 

“Dave, I don’t know if you’ve noticed this, but I am a whole entire alien. And as an alien, I will now lay out to you the more interesting tale of It Is Too Fucking Cold Here.”

“No shit, man.”

Karkat wants to say something to that -- a scathing comment, perhaps -- but he finds that he simply doesn’t have the energy to muster up an appropriately vicious comment. 

So he just rolls his eyes and nudges Dave. “Budge over.”

“Aw, what,” the human complains. “What the hell, man. I just got this spot warm. And I’m in front of the heater too.”

“And you’re going to be warm once I settle my globes next to you, idiot,” Karkat explains. 

At the explanation, Dave acquiesces, though he does complain about ‘stealing his hard-earned work’ and speculating (rather falsely, Karkat would like to vehemently point out) that Karkat was just looking for an excuse to snuggle up to him.

“I don’t blame you, man,” Dave says rather smugly. “Ladies throw themselves at my feet so often, it’s a serious risk to my health. I’m at constant risk. One day I might even die from getting tackled too hard by my hordes of adoring suitors. The poor schmuck engraving my headstone will be in disbelief when he has to chisel in ‘trampled by loving crowd’ as my cause of death.”

“That inane narcissistic drivel you just spouted at me was so self-obsessed it just circled back to being sad.” Karkat crosses his arms and wiggles deeper into the cushion, his leg brushing against Dave’s. “Also, fuck you. Unlike the apparently tasteless majority of your species, I have standards.”

“Oh Karkat, it’s okay. It’s alright. There’s no shame in admitting you were too shy--” At this, Karkat kicks him. “Ow.”

“Ha.” Karkat leaves it at that and takes out the latest novel he’d been reading from his sylladex.  _ A Highblood and her Several Relations with Other Trolls That Leads to her Dying In A Ship Accident with her Lowblood Matesprit  _ was a trashy piece of fiction, which was exactly right up Karkat’s metaphorical alley. While romcom movies were his usual go-to media, Karkat enjoyed shitty pulp magazines from time to time. 

He’s so engrossed in his novel, he doesn’t notice that his couch companion shivering until he jolts Karkat’s leg by accident. 

Karkat stares at Dave for a moment. “Are you good?”

“T-totally, man. I am so warm right now. It is like Warm Town up in here.” 

Now Karkat felt kind of bad. He sighs and resigns himself to more teasing from Dave when he takes hold of his cape and pulls him in for, well -- a cuddle. Karkat tries not to think about how warm Dave is.

Dave goes stiff as a board. Karkat eyes him suspiciously. “Not a single word about this, Strider.”

Dave shuts up, and thankfully relaxes into Karkat’s hold. The rest of the evening is spent with Dave making comments about Karkat’s tastes in novels and Karkat threatening to roll him over to the floor. Karkat finishes reading his book and contemplates returning it back to the shelf across the room, but then realizes that -- oh. Dave was asleep.

Well I have absolutely no idea how to deal with this, Karkat thinks. Dave’s shades had slid down his nose and from up close his lashes were stark against his dark skin.

Karkat forces his eyes off Dave and stares at the ceiling instead.

Apparently he was going to stay like this until his legs fell asleep.

-

Karkat wakes up to a camera flashing.

He feels his pupils contract at the bright light, and he hisses at the direction of the offending picture-taker. The offending picture-taker turns out to be one Terezi Pyrope. Karkat does not like the way she’s grinning at him. He desperately prays to whatever deity out there that the picture she took would be too blurry to identify what was going on in it, even though Karkat knows the picture will turn out crystal clear because he was destiny’s little jester.

“Did you seriously alchemize a camera just for blackmail material,” Dave says, who turned out to also be awake. Karkat delicately pries himself off of Dave’s cape, which had somehow found itself on him yet again. 

Terezi cackles. “Yes, I did. You two are absolutely adorable.” They were not communicating through text, but Karkat gets the sense of >:] anyway.

Karkat leaps off of the couch and tries to grab the camera off of Terezi. She holds it out of reach, frustratingly. 

He considers making screeching sounds at Terezi until she hands him the camera, but he considers that that has never actually worked in the past, so he just…

“Did you just bite me?” 

“I’ll fucking do it again if you don’t give that camera to me, Pyrope!”

This is how Rose and Kanaya find them when they finally come down from their rooms.

All in all, it was a regular morning on the meteor, really.

**Author's Note:**

> title is from mitski's [ texas reznikoff ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AOCRa7xbO6c&ab_channel=Mitski-Topic). honestly i feel like this title is a little too serious for this silly fic but eh. im too lazy to fix it


End file.
